Transportation of the products often occurs using conventional rectangular shipping containers, such as those transported by trucks, rail cars and ships. Often the interior of the vehicle is not entirely filled. To prevent the load from shifting during transport, various products and procedures have been developed. One type of product used to fill these spaces is a lightweight product called a void filler. See, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,464,367 Latter and 4,865,889 Boyse.
Although the prior art void fillers work well, they are not particularly adapted for filling large volumes. Filling large volumes is especially important when using oversized trailers, especially with dense products which meet the weight limits of the vehicle before meeting the volume limits. Failure to properly position the load within the trailer can result in illegal axle weights as well as poor trailering abilities.